


Let it Snow

by alainey



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holiday Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: Lux loves throwing slumber parties, but she loves her best friends even more. Short and sweet Lux introspection - holiday style!





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> According to the wiki, Christmas and New Years are both celebrated as portions of Snowdown. The more you know, I guess? 
> 
> This is a gift fic for @summonersofruneterra over on tumblr for @bard-secret-santa's holiday gift exchange! It's a little bit late, but I hope you enjoy regardless! 
> 
> Happy Holidays Lothal!

Lux loves the holidays. She loves Christmas, she loves New Years, and she loves the grand festival of Snowdown that bundles them all up together. 

Once a year she used to return to Demacia – used to return to her family – in order to partake in the pleasantries and warm cheer that the winter holidays provide. Her return to Demacia was something that she had once looked forward to each year, so excited was she for a chance to return home.

Yet every year, the visits left a bitter taste in her mouth. Her love of the holidays and a chance to see both her parents and Garen had always been enough to keep her happy, yet the questions after her occupation, the silent expectations of her family’s court, and the week-long secreting away of her powers inevitably left Lux feeling drained – itching, once again, to take her leave and continue exploring the vast world of Runeterra. 

Lux’s yearly holiday visits grew shorter and shorter as the years went on, until she had eventually stopped returning altogether. It wasn’t as though she never went home – her love for her family would never allow her to completely depart – but her Snowdown traditions no longer involved a yearly visit to her homeland. 

Thus, every year during the holidays, instead of returning to the grand high courts of Demacia, she returns to a tiny residence (a home base, if you will) that she had taken upon herself to make her own. 

Taking a deep breath, Lux lets the scent of hot chocolate pull a wide smile onto her face. Her kitchen is small, but homey – with all the essentials – and the soft laughter of her friends trickle into the kitchen from the room over. Five mugs are arranged neatly on the tray before her, and she adorns each one with an array of candy canes and marshmallows before carrying the entire ensemble out to her guests. 

Her living room is lit up by a number of softly pulsing lights – small and warm and merry in their illumination. Giant pillows and blankets are strewn about the room as well, and the soft laughter of the room’s occupants lift above the melodic sounds of “Let it Snow.”

Snowdown had always been a time for family, friends, and giving back to the people you care about. And what better way to celebrate those values than by throwing a Christmas Slumber Party for her and her friends? 

Kai’sa – decked out entirely in Santa Claus reds – chats politely with a happy looking Orianna. The look on Kai’sa’s face is one of curious confusion, as Orianna herself is wrapped head to toe in tinsel and glowing Christmas lights, by Orianna seems not to notice. The tinsel and Christmas lights aren’t exactly the Christmas themed pajamas that Lux had requested of her friends, but it’s wonderfully cute and certainly close enough. Between them sits Orianna’s ball – shiny as ever and similarly adorned in decorations.

Ezreal and Diana are sitting together across from them, bent down in an intensive game of chess. Diana’s pajamas are simple and black, yet covered entirely by little light-up moons and stars. They’re very her in the same way that Ezreal’s reindeer onesie is very much him. Ezreal looks up from the game and catches her eye when she walks in, and the antlers on his onesie flop around atop his head as he turns to flash her a full, goofy, and lopsided grin.

Nami sits by the window, looking out at the snow-covered landscape outside of Lux’s tiny residence. A thin white nightgown flows around her in ethereal waves, and a tiny halo rests atop her head. A set of equally tiny angel wings rest agaisnt her back, squishing against the side of the wall when she turns to look at Lux.

“Hot chocolate!” announces Lux with a flourish, and the friends not already looking up at her turn their attention, faces a mix of appreciation and delight. She hands one out to everyone but Orianna – who peers into Kai’sa’s mug with a look of indifferent curiosity. 

They’re all something of a found family, Lux thinks, looking fondly upon the people around her. They certainly weren’t her entire social network – nowhere near that – yet the individuals here were all special. Sure, this wasn’t anything like the grand parties held by her family back in Demacia, but in many ways, Lux found she liked this better. For many of her friends here didn’t have anyone else to celebrate Christmas with – didn’t have another family that they could go home to. 

Lux wouldn’t ever think herself a replacement for that, but she does her best to give them all the close-knit festivities they deserved. And she knows that they appreciate it. She’s handing the final mug off to Ezreal before Nami’s excited exclamation cuts through her thoughts. 

“It’s snowing!” Nami half shouts – the hot chocolate in her hands sloshing precariously close to the rim of the mug. “Look at that!”

Lux laughs as she and her friends scramble to the window, bodies pressed close as they all look out at the icy white expanse of the world. The moon illuminates the slowly falling snow, and everyone pretends not to notice the fact that Kai’sa’s look of childlike wonder so greatly overpowers Orianna’s own. 

Lux looks between her friends – Kai’sa, too full of excitement to notice her Santa hat had slipped off her head; Orianna, with tinsel trailing off her shoulders and onto the floor; Diana, smiling contentedly despite being squished between Nami and Ezreal; Ezreal, who had knocked over their game of chess in his hastiness to get to the window; and Nami, squashed and giggling under the weight of her friends – and smiles. 

The snow continues to fall as “Baby, it’s Cold Outside” finishes playing, and Lux feels the grin on her face tug even wider.

Snowdown has always been one of Lux’s favorite times of the year, and with the widespread support system she has now – the giant group of eclectic friends that she’d picked up throughout her travels in Runeterra – it’s no wonder this is the sort of Snowdown celebration that fits her the most. 

Lux loves the holidays, but she loves the friends who accept her as she is even more, and she cherishes them with all her heart. 

“Merry Christmas everyone!” Lux says, squished between the friends who love her too, and her heart fills all the more with each “Merry Christmas!” that her friends delightedly return.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me as @mis-elani-ous over on tumblr! Happy holidays y'all!


End file.
